The Sleeping Bugaloo
by Bugaloosfan
Summary: A princess pricks her finger and falls into a deep sleep Will her true love find her? A Bugaloos fanfiction
1. A Princess Is Born Presentation of Gift

Sleeping Beauty/Bugaloos Crossover

In a far away land long ago, lived a king and his fair queen. Many years they had longed for a child, and finally their wish was granted. A daughter was born, and they called her Joy. Yes they named her after an emotion, for she filled their lives with happiness. Then a great holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of high and low estate might pay homage to the infant princess. And our story begins on that most joyful day

[peasants enter castle grounds singing] Hail to the Princess Joy

Thus on this joyous day, did all the kingdom celebrate the royal birth and good King George and his queen made welcome their life long friend.

A herald announces King Richard and his small son Prince Courage who step forward

Foundling had these monarchs dreamed that one day their kingdoms should reunite, thus today would they announced Courage, Richard's son and heir to George's child would be betrothed

[Courage appears and presents his gift to the queen, afterwards he and the queen step up to the royal cradle for a look at the baby,]

And so to her his gift he brought and looked unknowing on his future bride

[Prince Courage looks at the baby, less impressed]

Another trumpet sounds as a royal herald announces The three good fairies, Mistress Rachel, Mistress May and Mistress Emily

Mistress Rachel steps forward, Your majesties she bowed before the king and queen. Each of us the child may bless with a single gift no more, no less. Rachel steps up to the royal cradle and smiles at the baby

Little Princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty, Rachel waves her wand and magic pictures appear with a small voice singing

One gift beauty rare,

brown of dirt in her hair.

lips that shade the pink, pink rose

she'll walk with nature wherever she goes

And as the magic stardust gently landed on the cradle the baby gurgled

Mistress May steps forward and presented her gift to the baby princess. She stepped up to the cradle and waved her wand speaking Tiny Princess my gift shall be a gift of song

As the sunbeams shimmer into a cradle a chorus sang

One gift the gift of song,

Melody her whole life long, one mockingbird

One troubadour, ringing his sweet serenade to her door


	2. Benita Bizarre's Curse

Chapter 2

Mistress Emily stepped forward and was just about to bless her gift Sweet Princess my gift to you shall be she began when suddenly the doors flew open and a great wind blew throughout the hall. Lightning fashed in the room and before them stood the evil Benita Bizarre

What a quite assembly King George she mocked, waving her scrawling arms about. Seems everyone was invited but me, I was really quite distressed at not receving an invitation

You weren't wanted snapped Emily who formed a barrier to the princess's cradle

No wanted sneered Benita, Well then I'll be best on my way

Your not offended then your excellency the queen added hopefully

Oh no your majesty, and to show I bear no ill will, I too shall bestow a gift on the child

Listen well, all of you the witch pointed at the king queen and guests, The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty. Beloved by all who know her

But, she added before the sunsets on her 16th birthday, She shall prick her finger on the thorn of a rose bush and die

Oh no sobbed the queen as she lifted her baby and held her close as if to protect her from the witch's words

Seize that creature, King George ordered his guards, But before the guards could seize Benita she vanished in a puff of smoke laughing evilly

But Emily still had her gift to give and even though she couldn't undo the cruse she could soften it

Calmly she stepped forward to the queen holding the sleeping baby and waved her wand chanting

Sweet Princess, if though this wicked witch's trick

A rose thorn should your finger prick

A ray of hope there still may be in this

The gift I give to thee

Not in death, but just in sleep the fateful prophecy you will keep

And from this slumber you shall wake

When True loves kiss the spell shall break

The chorus sang it's last line for true love conquers all

But king George still fearful for his daughters life then and there decreed that every rose bush in the kingdom should on that very day be burned. And so twas done!

A great fire was kindled with thousands of rose bushes added torched to nothing in the courtyard

But the three faires knew the bonfire wouldn't defeat Benita. Oh silly fiddle fuddle muttered Rachel as she passed back in forth thinking of another plan

Oh come now, her sister May sat pouring tea into cups come and have a cup of tea dear I'm sure it will work out some how

Yes but what will, Rachel lighted up full of excitement

I'll turn her into, began Rachel but then muttered walls may have ears swiftly she shank herself and said follow me the others followed flying after her and then they entered a jewelry box and sat down for a chat where even Benita couldn't overhear them

I'll turn her into a flower, Rachel explained.

Benita Emily gasped

No the princess she laughed You see a flower cant prick its finger

Yeah she'll be safe until Benita sends a frost Emily sighed

Oh dear, the other fairies gasped

She will be expecting us to do something like that Rachel continued. Suddenly Rachel had the most magnificent plan. We'll have to plan it carefully. The woodcutters cottage the abandoned one, The King and Queen will object but when we explain it's the only way

What are you talking about Emily demanded,

About three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest.

That's very nice of them but who are they, May asked as Rachel waved her wand all three of them were the peasant women . Without magic, we cant take any chances Rachel added She snatched the wands from May and Emily

Emily protested, You mean live like mortals for 16 years

Yes now give me that, Rachel snatched the wand and whispered come we must tell their royal majesties at once

As they hurried they changed back into their normal sizes,

So the king and his queen watched with heavy hearts as the fairies and their most precious possession their only child disappeared into the night. Mary hurried toward the castle doors carrying the baby while the other two ran beside her as look outs. As they disappeared into the night the baby began to fuss obviously missing it's mother. Gently Mary covered the baby with it's blanket before holding onto the child tight and following her sisters.

As dawn approached they arrived at the woodcutters cottage in the woods. They all settled down to relax and May gazed at the sleeping baby. Little Mary she whispered. Yes her name wont be Joy anymore Emily agreed.

She'll be raised by us for 16 years added Rachel sighing


End file.
